


Goodnight

by marginaliana



Category: A Tale of Time City - Jones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See you at the end of the city," she said over her shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadelennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/gifts).



> Translated into Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5603438).

"You need the rest, my dear," Faber John said patiently, having gone over the argument many times before.

"Don't give me that about rest, old man," grumbled the Time Lady. "You just want to be out there, doing something, instead of stuck here in a hole, asleep." She gestured at their surroundings.

Faber John coughed. "May I remind you," he said pointedly, "of whose idea it was to sleep here, under the city?"

"Where else am I supposed to sleep? Up there someone would always be wandering by. Down here at least it's peaceful." The river washed by above their heads, the occasional trickle slipping through around the edges of the force field Faber John had erected.

He coughed again, the sound somehow apologetic, and her face softened. "I shall miss you when I'm sleeping," she said.

"And I you, when I am divided."

"You don't know that," she said. "You might not remember anything at all."

"And _you_ might not sleep so deeply," he pointed out. "You might dream. Plenty to keep you busy in dreams."

"If I dream, it will be of eating butter-pie from your fingers, my love," the Time Lady said, laughing. "Not of crusading across the centuries guarding the caskets and having adventures."

Above them, the ground shuddered.

"It's time," said Faber John. The Time Lady kissed him gently and turned away, dropping the robe from her shoulders and curling into the cubby she had carved for her bed.

"See you at the end of the city," she said over her shoulder.

"Goodnight," said Faber John, and with a wave of his hand brought the waterfall down over her.


End file.
